


The Big Day

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Jarco - Freeform, Slight Tomstar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: It's Marco and Jackie's wedding and Marco couldn't be more nevervous and happy than he's ever been.





	The Big Day

Looking around the small room Marco breathes in fixing his tie a final time. “Show time, Diaz.”

He walks out the door, his mother and father already crying as he walks own the isle. Ponyhead and Star waving yelling a little over zealously for his attention with a thumb up before Tom settles her down with a kiss to her forehead.

“Thanks, Tom.” Marco whispered.

“No problem. I am the best man after all”

“Oh yeah did Star ever get over me choosing you instead of her?”

He’d honestly only asked Tom to be his best man because when he was in the underworld for Tom’s and Star’s wedding he promised Tom he would if he saved him from his mother from eating him. Of course this was never told to Star, but mostly because it was sort of his fault for getting drunk at their reception.

At the same time their wedding wasn’t all bad, it is where he met Jackie again.

“I don’t think she was ever really mad. Plus she we’ve been a little preoccupied with our time lately with all the planning.” Tom gestured to Star’s very obvious pregnant belly. Marco hummed in agreement. When wedding music began to play - both sides of the isles went quiet.

“Here we go man.” Tom straightening him up from his nervous crouch, ”You got this.”

He took another deep breath to calm himself, however nothing in this universe or the next could prepare Marco from the way his breath was taken away at the sight of Jackie in her wedding dress.

Watching her walk down the long grass isle she was the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. He was glad they decided to have an outdoor wedding, because the way sun cascaded across her hair, up in a messy bun with a pink rose was a sight he never wanted to forget for the rest of his days.

Her white dress flowed behind her in the summer breeze – her smile shinning brighter than the sun, a fine radiance following her all around her. This is all he ever needed. She was all he ever needed.

Moments ago he was stressing about remembering his vows. And just about every other thing that could go wrong within the rest of day. Once she reached Marco joining her hands with his, giving him a soft smile all his stress melted away and focused on the gorgeous women in front of him. 

Yet to say anything with a look of awe on his face, Jackie spoke first, “So, I guess I look nice?”

“You look like an angel.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself dude.”

The ceremony went faster than he thought it would. He was lost in her eyes the entire time which reasoned why when it came to his vows he was caught off guard fumbling around for his speech, until Jackie pointed out with a giggle it was already in his hand.

“Oh right… well.” He blushed furiously babbling his words, but once he caught Jackie’s gentle eyes looking up at him his words began to flow of his love for her. 

Jackie also announced her vows, squeezing his hands softly every once in a while to show her sincerity, they finished the ceremony not long after.

Leaning into their first kiss as a married couple Marco took his opportunity and picked her off the ground spinning her while lips stayed passionately locked in blissful place. Setting her down he bump forehead with hers giving her lips another quick kiss, “I’ll always love you Jackie Lynn Diaz.”

Happy tears threatened to fall from her eyes looking up at him her green hues. Before she could respond he picked her up again, cradling her, while they laughed running down the isle. 

This was new chapter in his life, but as he looked at the women in his arms he wouldn’t want to start it with anyone else.


End file.
